Forgiving The Past
by Iknowyoulovemexoxo
Summary: Triple H has a problem, Evolution have turned on him and he has just one person by his side and they need help. Watch what happens when he calls up a face from the past for help and they both have to confront things and feelings they have kept buried. Originally written circa 2004.
1. Chapter 1

This is another old story that I have editted to post here. The chapters on this one are relatively short so I will try and update regularly but I hope you like it.

* * *

Stephanie was sat in her Greenwich home just relaxing, it's not like she had anything better to do with her time anyway. A couple of months ago she had fought her Father at No Mercy and lost to him in an 'I Quit' match and ever since she'd been out of a job with not a lot to do.

Whilst Stephanie had been out she had stayed in touch with her Mom, without her Dad knowing, and she'd also stayed in touch with her brother Shane and his family as his wife had not long ago had a little baby boy, her first nephew and she was spoiling the kid rotten.

Stephanie had a pretty basic daily routine, she'd get up and have breakfast and sit around all day and once a week on a Monday she'd go shopping for groceries and today was that day.

Stephanie had grown to know the people working in the grocery shop lately as she went in every week so when she walked through the door she was greeted with a smile and a 'hello' that always made her feel better because it showed that someone other than her family cared about her. Stephanie did her shopping then went home to unpack it; her life really was tedious nowadays.

It was now 9pm on Monday night and Stephanie was just settling down in front of the TV to watch Raw, she didn't know why she bothered watching it as nobody seemed to even remember she existed but she did anyway, it brought her that little bit closer back to the WWE.

Raw was in full swing with Bischoff running the show with Evolution by his side, minus Hunter because they'd turned on him a couple of weeks back and Chris Benoit as the Champ.

Stephanie smiled at that as she always knew that Benoit would make a great Champ and he was proving it right now.

Before she could start listening to what Benoit was saying in the ring on TV her phone rang so she lent over to pick it up, "hello, Stephanie McMahon speaking."

Shane smiled, "hey sis, how you doing?"

She laughed, "Joey Tribiani impressions aren't funny anymore Shane but I'm fine thank you. How are you and your family?"

"Yeah we're all good thanks Steph. What are you doing?"

She sighed, "well my day has consisted of food shopping and now I'm watching Raw, really it's nothing that exciting."

He groaned, "Steph you'll kill yourself if you keep watching the show."

"Shane just don't start alright, I watch the shows and that's it. I've not got some grand scheme to take it over or anything."

Just then on the TV Stephanie saw a skirmish between Evolution and Benoit and Hunter made the save for Benoit so she said into the phone, "hey Shane I've got to go, it's just getting interesting."

Shane laughed, "slright sis, I'll speak to you again, take care bye."

Stephanie smiled, "give Declan a kiss from me, bye."

She hung up and turned her full attention to the TV.

Stephanie was sat watching the show intently, Hunter had seemed so mad it was funny and she wanted to see his reaction when they came back from the commercial break and also the reason he saved Benoit.

The commercial break quickly ended and Hunter was seen pacing the floor with Benoit stood in front of him, "Hunter why did you do that?"

Hunter just stopped and stared at him, "because they were beating the hell out of you and I hate their guts."

Benoit nodded, "thanks but we're never going to beat them, it's two against three."

Hunter sighed, "I know but Ric hardly gets involved so if we could just even out the score in that respect then we'd be laughing."

Benoit nodded, "yes but who could we get?"

Hunter rubbed his chin, "I'm not sure."

Suddenly Hunter had an idea and he smiled, "actually I've got the perfect person but I don't know if they'd be up for it."

Benoit nodded, "ask them then, you won't know unless you ask."

Hunter nodded, "I will."

Hunter then walked out of shot off to his locker room to make the call.

As soon as the segment ended Stephanie sat back on the couch wondering who the hell he could mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie had just finished watching Raw and locking up the house and she was just about to crawl into bed and go to sleep when her cell phone rang, she groaned and walked over to her dresser and picked up her phone, "hello, Stephanie McMahon speaking."

On the other end of the phone Stephanie heard the caller take a deep breath before they spoke, "hi Steph, it's me."

She had to grab the dresser for support as she felt her knees go weak so she didn't fall over from the shock, "Hunter, long time no talk. What exactly is it that you want?"

Hunter sighed, "I really don't want to talk about it over the phone, is it possible I could come and see you tomorrow?"

She ran a hand through her hair, "uh sure I guess. Have you got a pen and paper and I'll give you my new address?"

He nodded, "yes I have, I prepared myself beforehand."

She laughed, "alright then Mr Confident."

She proceeded to give him her new address before hanging up the phone.

As soon as she had hung up the phone she looked at it in shock, did she just agree to her ex-husband coming over tomorrow to talk about something she had no clue about? Stephanie shook her head; the time alone must really be getting to her.

She put the phone down and walked back over to her bed and got in, there was plenty she had to be doing by the time he got there tomorrow but first she needed to rest.

Hunter hung up the phone and went to find Chris Benoit; he needed to inform him of what he was doing just not with whom.

Hunter saw Chris walking down the hall, "hey Chris, I need a word."

Chris walked over to Hunter, "alright, what is it?"

Hunter sighed, "I've spoken to the mystery person and I'm going to see them tomorrow to talk about it, I don't know that they will say yes but it's worth a try."

Chris nodded, "who are they though?"

Hunter shook his head, "I don't want to say in case they say no and then I look like a complete idiot."

Chris laughed, "that shouldn't be hard for you."

Hunter glared at him as Chris put his hands up, "joking. Just make sure they know the whole deal and not half of it okay? We don't need them agreeing then running off because you didn't tell them everything."

Hunter nodded, "I will tell them everything, believe me I'm going to be completely upfront and honest with them."

Hunter then walked off to collect his bags and head out.

Stephanie had been up for a couple of hours and had been cleaning the house from top to bottom, for some reason she just wanted it to be totally spotless to prove something to Hunter, what exactly she wanted to prove to him she wasn't sure but whatever it was she needed to do it.

Stephanie was scrubbing the worktops in the kitchen clean when the phone rang so she picked it up and cradled it between her shoulder and cheek, "hello."

"Hey Steph it's me."

Stephanie smiled and stopped what she was doing for a minute, "hey Marissa, how are you all?"

Marissa smiled, "yeah we're good thanks. How are you?"

Stephanie sighed, "I'm fine, whatever Shane has told you is rubbish."

Stephanie resumed the cleaning whilst listening to Marissa speak, "Steph, Shane only said he was worried about you watching the WWE and everything nothing else. What are you doing Steph?"

"For your information I'm cleaning the kitchen but Shane shouldn't worry about me, I'm a big girl and can handle myself."

Marissa scratched her head, "Steph why are you cleaning the kitchen?"

Stephanie sighed, "I'm cleaning it because I've got someone coming round and I want it to be spotless."

"Who've you got coming round Steph that is this important?"

Stephanie bit her lip, "Hunter."

Before Marissa had chance to say anything else Declan started crying, "sorry Steph but I've got to go, take it easy with Hunter."

Stephanie nodded, "yeah yeah, I'm a big girl."

Marissa sighed, "bye Steph."

Both women hung up and got on with the things they needed to do.

Stephanie had finished cleaning the house and it was all sparkling nicely and she had gone to shower and get dressed, she wasn't going to dress up for him she was just going to be dressed casually otherwise he would think there was something suspicious going on.

She got out of the shower and she put on a nice pair of jeans and a baby tee with the words 'Forever and Always' written across the front and she went downstairs to watch TV and wait for him to arrive as she had no idea what time he was coming.

Hunter had just got home from Raw and he dumped his bags and had a quick shower before putting on a pair of jeans and a skin tight t-shirt that showed off his well defined body, it was now or never and he picked up his keys and the address and left for Stephanie's.

It was about 11:30am when Stephanie heard the doorbell ring, she knew this was Hunter so she got up and answered the door to see him stood there looking as gorgeous as ever, "hi, come in and make yourself at home and I'll get us a drink."

Hunter just nodded silently and walked inside still not sure why he was doing this.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie shut the door after Hunter entered and she went into the kitchen whilst he went into the living room.

As soon as she was in the kitchen she leant on the counter and took a few deep breaths, "why the hell is it so hard to see him again and why the hell does he have to look so good?"

She composed herself before grabbing a couple of bottles of water from the fridge and heading into the living room.

Meanwhile Hunter had made himself at home on the couch in the living room thinking to himself, "it's just a business thing, personal doesn't come into it so she can't turn you down."

Hunter shook his head, this was going to be a lot harder than it originally looked and he sat back and awaited the return of Stephanie.

Stephanie walked back into the living room with water bottles in hand and handed one to Hunter, "there you go."

She settled herself into a chair opposite him, "so what is it that I can do for you?"

Hunter sighed, "what no 'hi, how are you'?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry I figured you'd want to get it over and done with as fast as possible and get out. How are you?"

He smiled, "I'm good thanks, how are you? I must say you're looking well."

She laughed, "why thank you. I'm actually doing alright apart from the annoying interference from my brother."

Hunter laughed, "Shane annoying? You know I wouldn't picture it."

Stephanie laughed and shook her head, "yeah well he seems to be on suicide watch and it's seriously getting on my nerves."

He screwed up his face, "suicide watch for whom?"

"Me. Shane has it in his head that I'm going to do something dumb like kill myself because I watch the shows and I'm not there. I honestly don't know where he got it from but I wish he'd just back off, I'm fine."

Hunter smiled, "you certainly look fine and not like someone who's about to commit suicide."

Stephanie smiled, "thank you Hunter."

They then sat there in silence for a few minutes sizing each other up unsure of what just happened and what was about to happen.

After a few minutes of the silence Hunter looked at Stephanie, "do you ever think of returning?"

Stephanie looked at him, "what to the WWE?"

He nodded, "yeah."

She nodded, "I've thought about it but it's really not something I feel in a position to be able to do because my Father is going to go mad if and when I return and like last time if I'm on my own then it'll be so easy for him to break me down that I don't feel I can do that and go through that again."

He nodded, "I understand. Have you ever thought of returning with someone, like as their manager or having someone as your bodyguard or something like that?"

She laughed confused but amused by his line of questions, "what's with all the returning questions?"

Hunter shrugged, "just interested I guess, so have you?"

Stephanie smiled, "the thought has crossed my mind a few times but I haven't been able to think of anyone that I'd like to be in that sort of role with. Hunter why exactly are you here? There's obviously something you want so why don't you just spit it out and get it over with?"

He sighed, "there is a reason that I came here you're right, but it's hard for me to try and ask you so I thought if we just kind of relaxed it might be easier."

She shook her head, "whatever, I've never known you find it hard to say something to someone, especially me."

He shrugged, "yeah well things change, people change."

A few more minutes passed before Hunter felt able to say something, "Steph you know you said you watched the shows?"

She nodded her head slowly, "yes, what about it?"

"You saw last night right and Benoit and my situation with Evolution yeah?"

Stephanie nodded again, "yes I saw it and I saw you tell him that you had someone in mind to come in as a sort of managerial type role for the both of you. What's your point?"

Hunter sighed, "I'm not sure how you are going to feel about this."

She shrugged, "I won't hurt you if that's what you're afraid of, just ask me, I can only say no."

He nodded, "I wondered if you were interested in being our manager?"

Her eyes widened so far she thought they would fall out of her head, "you want me to manage you and Benoit?"

He nodded, "yes, I've thought about it long and hard and I know you're the right person. What do you say?"


	4. Chapter 4

A few minutes had passed and Stephanie and Hunter had sat there in silence not saying a word and it was starting to make Hunter nervous, "Stephanie say something, anything. You can tell me to get out if you want just as long as you say something."

She looked at him, "I don't know what to say; it's all come as a little bit of a shock to me. I never thought in a million years that you would be the one offering me an opening back into the WWE."

He shrugged, "as I said, people change and I feel I've changed and I know you've changed so I figured we could leave the past where it belongs, in the past and we could get on with the here and now. I really want you as our manager Steph as you're the best person I know for the job."

She sighed, "I don't know Hunter, it's all so much to take in. Can I have some time to think about it please?"

He nodded, "of course, as long as you don't mind me telling Chris that it was you I was talking about."

She nodded, "fair enough."

Hunter smiled and got up, "you've got my number, when you've thought about it and come to a decision, call me."

She nodded, "I will Hunter, thank you."

He shrugged, "no problem, I'll speak to you soon."

He walked out of the house and got into his car and started the drive back to his house.

As soon as Hunter had left Stephanie sat back down on the couch with her head in her hands, why the hell did he have to throw this on her now?

She was brought out of her thoughts by the phone ringing, "hello Steph speaking."

Marissa laughed, "things were stressful then?"

Stephanie sat up, "Rissa, how did you guess?"

Marissa smirked, "ah well you see you answered your phone as just Steph and that only happens when you're stressed. What happened? I want all of the juicy gossip."

Stephanie laughed at her sister in-law, "my meeting is going to fuel your gossip filled mind is it?"

"Yup, come on Steph I'm dieing here."

Stephanie shook her head, "alright then I'll tell you. Hunter came over and asked me to manage him and Benoit after what is going on with Evolution they feel they need someone."

Marissa was shocked, "he did WHAT?!"

Stephanie pulled the phone from her ear and shook her head to stop the ringing in her ear, "he wants me to manage him and Benoit, Benoit doesn't know it yet but he's going to talk to him now about it."

Marissa sighed, "you said no right?"

Stephanie bit her lip and there was a long pause and silence before Marissa cut back in, "you didn't say yes did you?"

Stephanie shook her head, "I didn't say no and I didn't say yes, I told him I would think about it and I will. I don't know what to do Rissa, what do you suggest?"

Marissa sighed, "it's a big thing for him to ask you and it must have taken him a lot of courage after your past together but ultimately the decision is down to you and whether you want it."

"Hunter wants to leave the past in the past and basically start new but I'm not sure."

Before they could talk anymore Declan started crying again and Marissa made her apologies and hung up leaving Stephanie to contemplate the proposal on her own.

Meanwhile when Hunter had walked through the door of his home he threw his keys on the table and picked up the phone and sat down dialling Chris Benoit's number, as soon as he picked up Hunter said, "well I talked to them and they're going to think it over, no promises as yet but I think I might have won them over."

Chris laughed, "so who are we talking about here? Bobby Heenan, Paul Heyman some other big managing name?"

Hunter shook his head, "actually no."

Chris sighed worried with what he was getting himself in to, "so exactly who are we talking about?"

Hunter bit his lip, "Stephanie McMahon."

Hunter then stayed silent waiting for something and all he got was, "are you sure you'd be able to work with her and she'd be able to work with you?"

Hunter sighed, "yes, we're leaving the past in the past and if she agrees then it will all work out fine."

Chris rubbed his chin, "you're actually onto a winner here if she agrees, she's excellent and very intelligent so she'd be perfect."

Hunter smiled, "I know, that's why I picked her. Well that and she's beautiful so Randy will be preoccupied by her."

Benoit laughed, "Hunter do you still have feelings for her?"

Hunter shook his head, "no, why?"

Chris sighed, "you called her beautiful."

Hunter ran a hand through his hair, "that means nothing. I've got to go, I'll call you when I know more."

"Alright Hunter, bye."

They both hung up and Hunter let out a loud sigh, "what have I gotten myself in to?"


	5. Chapter 5

A few days had passed since Hunter had gone to Stephanie with the proposal, every time the phone rang he thought it was her and it was making him very jumpy as she was still yet to call.

Stephanie had been thinking for a couple of days about whether to accept Hunter's offer or not but today she was going out because she was going to spend some time with Declan and Marissa. Shane was working all day so that left them the whole day to do girly stuff and go shopping and whatever else they may want to do.

Stephanie arrived at Marissa's bright and early and greeted the other woman with a hug, "hey Rissa, how are you?"

Marissa smiled, "I'm really good thanks, I've got to admit you're looking a lot better than I expected you to."

Stephanie raised her eyebrow, "why?"

Marissa smiled and shrugged, "I expected you to have not slept a lot as you would be thinking about the proposal."

It was Stephanie's turn to shrug, "I've been thinking about it but I haven't lost any sleep over it."

Marissa laughed, "you'll have to tell me more when we're getting our nails done as we have got to go."

Stephanie laughed as Marissa picked Declan up and Stephanie grabbed the diaper bag and they walked out.

Stephanie and Marissa were sat side by side in a nail salon having their nails done whilst Declan sat in between them, "so Steph what have you come up with so far with what Hunter proposed?"

Stephanie sighed, "not a lot really. Going back to the WWE would be fun and it would be fun to get up Dad's and Eric's noses and also to be able to bring the arrogant Randy down a peg or two would be wonderful. But the thing is I'd be working with Hunter again and I am not sure I can do that."

Marissa smiled, "I knew the but was going to be big. What exactly is your problem with working with Hunter? You're over him, he's over you so you should be able to work in perfect harmony."

Stephanie just stayed silent; she didn't know what to say to that.

Marissa broke the silence that had engulfed the two of them, "Hunter's got the right idea with you having someone with you if you were to return but is he the right guy to do that with? Can you be sure that he will protect you?"

Stephanie sighed, "don't you think I've thought of all of this?"

Marissa shrugged, "I don't know, that's why I asked."

Stephanie shook her head, "these days you can't count on anybody in the business to watch your back but maybe as I know Hunter well he would protect me better, I don't know. Anyway it's not like it will be just Hunter I'll be with, there will be Chris Benoit as well."

Marissa sighed, "I think you'd make a huge mistake going back in this situation."

Stephanie laughed, "is this Marissa talking or Shane talking? I know you've told him about what Hunter suggested and I know he would say that."

"We're just worried for your safety Steph, we know about Hunter's reputation and we've already stood by and watched him break and hurt you once and we won't stand by and watch him do it again."

Stephanie sighed, "I can't believe this."

She got up and walked out not caring that her nails weren't finished, she wasn't going to sit there and listen to what was right for her and what was wrong for her, she could decide that herself.

Sunday quickly came and Hunter hadn't heard a word when his phone rang, "Steph?"

Benoit sighed, "no sorry it's me."

Hunter sighed, "hi Chris."

"I assume you haven't heard anything from Stephanie yet?"

Hunter shook his head, "not a word, I don't know whether that is good news or bad news. I'd like to think it is good news that she hasn't said no yet but what is taking her so long to say yes if that's what she wants to do?"

Chris shrugged, "I don't know but it looks like we've got to come up with an action plan for tomorrow night for just the two of us."

"Yeah I guess we should."

The two started talking about what they were going to do to protect themselves.

Monday morning quickly came for Stephanie and she was up bright and early packing a bag, she had a Raw to go to so she could give them her answer.

She had stayed up all night thinking about the proposal and eventually came up with an answer and she wanted o give it to them preferably before Raw but she knew Hunter wouldn't be at home now as he always leaves extra early for the show so she had to go to him.

Stephanie had booked a hotel room at the site of Raw and was at the minute getting changed into a suitably revealing but equally conservative outfit, she didn't want to give off the wrong impression.

As soon as she was dressed she headed for the arena hoping to blag a backstage pass from the security guards but she had no luck with them so she ended buying a ticket for the show as that was her only way into the building.

Stephanie was nervous as she was sat in her seat waiting for Raw to begin, soon the pyro went off and she knew it was on.

She had the whole show to wait until either Hunter or Benoit came to the ring and they only came out for the last match as it was a tag match, them against Batista and Randy Orton.

The match began and the action was going back and for between the two teams and Stephanie kept wringing her hands in nervous anticipation.

Soon Randy and Batista had the upper hand after cheating and so she slowly made her way to the barricade, it was now or never to give them her answer and she jumped the barricade.


	6. Chapter 6

When Stephanie jumped the barricade and had her feet planted firmly on the other side she stood there and was frozen to the spot, she couldn't believe she had just jumped the barricade.

She smoothed her skirt down and straightened out her top when she realised Randy was getting ready to perform the RKO on Hunter. She moved a little closer to the ring carefully pulling her already low cut top down a little bit more to show some more cleavage and she leant provocatively on the apron giving him a great shot of her cleavage which made Randy stop in his tracks and stare straight down the front of her top. The distraction gave Hunter enough time to regain his composure and stand up behind Randy and then when Randy eventually snapped out of it and turned around to go for the RKO he was met with a boot to the stomach and the pedigree and the pin for the win.

Stephanie stood in the same position by the ring until Hunter was pinning Randy and she then straightened up and pulled her top back up to a more conservative level, as soon as the bell rang for the end of the match she started walking away and towards the ramp to leave, she didn't want to have this out in front of the fans just yet.

Hunter got the pin on Randy really unsure of what had caught his attention and made him stop what he was doing and the main focus for Hunter was getting the pin on Randy and beating him.

As soon as the pin had been counted Hunter stood up and hugged Chris Benoit as he got back in the ring from fighting Batista on the outside.

Hunter had not noticed Stephanie but Benoit did and he gave him a look "you never told me she was going to be here tonight,"

Hunter screwed up his face in confusion, "who?"

Benoit sighed and pointed in the direction of the ramp, "Stephanie."

Hunter swung around just in time to see Stephanie reaching the top of the ramp on her way backstage and he then turned back to Benoit, "I didn't know she was going to be here, I haven't spoken to her since last week."

"I wonder why she was here then?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't know."

The two men celebrated some more before making their way backstage.

Hunter and Benoit got backstage and Hunter decided to have a look for Stephanie but before he could go anywhere a stagehand came over, "Triple H, this message was left for you." He handed him a note and walked off.

Hunter unfolded the piece of paper and read it to himself before turning to Benoit, "I hope you haven't got any plans for this evening as Stephanie wants us to meet her in Room 311 at 1am."

Benoit grabbed the piece of paper and read it himself, "why doesn't she say what she wants?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't know but judging by the secrecy I'd say she was going to say yes, possibly."

Benoit shook his head, "we'd better get ready then. I'll meet you outside room 311 at 12:55am and we can go in together."

Hunter nodded, "agreed"

They both went their separate ways to get showered and changed.

Meanwhile back at the hotel in room 311 Stephanie was sat cross legged on her bed with her skirt riding high on her thighs. Lying in front of her on the bed was her phone, she just knew she was going to get her ear bitten off any second by Shane and it was just a matter of time before the phone rang.

Stephanie waited and waited and nothing, she sighed, silence was never a good thing with Shane and she knew when she next saw or heard from him it was not going to be pleasant.

Outside of room 311 at 12:55am exactly stood Chris Benoit and Hunter, "Hunter are you sure this isn't a trap set up for us by Evolution?"

Hunter sighed, "it was Steph's hand writing, I recognised it and no before you ask I can't be sure that she hasn't joined Evolution and set us up but the only way we will find out is if we knock on the door."

Benoit sighed, "go on then."

Hunter knocked on the door and they waited for an answer.

Stephanie got up off of her bed and straightened out her skirt as she heard the knock before she went and answered the door and signalled them inside and she shut it behind them, "thank you both for coming."

Benoit and Hunter both shrugged, "no problem, what exactly are we here for though?"

She sighed and went and stood in front of the window looking over the city, "do you know how you won tonight?"

Hunter and Benoit both shook their heads and she motioned to the TV which was just showing a blank screen, "press play on the video and you will find out."

Hunter quickly moved across the room and pressed play before the screen came to life with the ending of their match and they watched Stephanie jump the barricade and entice Randy with her beauty and her cleavage and they listened to the shock and confusion in the voices of JR and The King.

When the screen went blank again Hunter turned to Stephanie, "you helped us win?"

She nodded sp he continued, "why?"

Stephanie shrugged, "why do you think I helped you? You came to me with a proposition that if I managed the two of you I could come back into this business and get one up on Eric Bischoff and my Father."

Benoit and Hunter looked at each other before they looked back at Stephanie, "so you're going to manage us then?"

She nodded, "yes I am, if you both still want that of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter and Benoit were in a state of shock, they knew it was possible that Stephanie would agree to manage them but they didn't actually think she would.

After a few minutes of nothing from the guys Stephanie said, "it's alright, I understand if you don't want me to manage you, you just have to say the word and I'll leave as quickly as I came."

Hunter shook his head, "sorry Steph we weren't intending to make you believe that we didn't want you to manage us it just came as a bit of a surprise."

"Why?"

Hunter sighed, "well it had been nearly a week and I hadn't heard a word from you so I figured you weren't interested in it."

She shook her head, "that wasn't the case at all. I took some time to think the proposal through and I talked to Marissa about it and she eventually gave me the kick up the butt that I needed to come to a decision."

Hunter was intrigued, "you told Marissa? I bet she was none to be pleased that you'd be working with me."

Stephanie laughed, "funnily enough she wasn't, that's what made up my mind."

Chris rubbed his forehead, "hold on, Marissa wasn't happy about you doing this and that is why you're doing it?"

She shook her head, "not quite. I was leaning towards doing this but Marissa was telling me not to do it because you wouldn't protect me and you'd hurt me again and she and Shane didn't want to sit by and watch it happen."

Hunter laughed, "and the McMahon temper flared up and here you are?"

She smiled and nodded, "exactly."

Stephanie looked at Benoit and then at Hunter and she smiled, she was sure she had made the right decision in agreeing to do this, "so what are the plans from now on with me as your manager?"

Chris stifled a yawn and Stephanie laughed, "keeping you up Chris?"

Cris nodded, "unfortunately so. Can we talk about this another time please?"

Stephanie and Hunter both nodded and Hunter said, "how about Thursday at my place? We can think of a plan of action and we can keep you away from Evolution until we make up our minds on how to do it."

Everyone nodded in agreement before they went their separate ways until Thursday.

Thursday quickly came and Hunter was making sure his house didn't look too much like a bachelors pad whilst he waited for Stephanie and Chris to arrive, the phone rang so Hunter picked it up, "hi . . . okay Chris I'll see you then."

He hung up the phone again but as he did the doorbell rang and Hunter sighed, "wow it's like Grand Central Station here today."

He went and opened the door to see Stephanie on the other side, "hi Hunter, I hope I'm not too early."

He shook his head, "no you're fine."

Stepping to the side he invited her in.

Stephanie was looking around the lounge whilst she waited for Hunter to follow her, as he did he spoke up, "just before you came Chris called and said that his plane had been delayed and he won't be here for a couple of hours so you can either stay or you can leave and come back."

"Would you mind if I stayed rather than come back? At least then I'm here when he arrives and he won't be left waiting for me if he arrives quicker than I come back."

Hunter shrugged, "it's not a problem, just make yourself at home."

Stephanie sat on the couch whilst Hunter went to get some drinks.

To pass the time until Chris arrived they sat down together and watched a movie, they mostly ignored each other during it but they weren't fighting or bickering which was a good sign. Occasionally Hunter would look over towards her to gauge her reaction on being alone with him and she seemed fine so he relaxed, he was worried she's be uncomfortable but she wasn't.

A few hours had passed and finally the doorbell rang to signal the arrival of Chris so Hunter let him in and got him a drink and they all made themselves comfortable in the lounge to discuss the plans.

Stephanie started them off, "alright Hunter what do you think the best course of action is?"

Hunter smirked, "what? Apart from letting you loose on Randy?"

She rolled her eyes, "which would leave Batista and Ric Flair for you two and me all alone with Randy, eww gross no thanks."

Hunter laughed, "sorry but by the way you distracted him on Monday with, umm . . . your assets, I thought it was a good idea."

Chris cut in, "Hunter I think you're on to something but we need to be a bit cleverer than just letting her loose on him."

Hunter rubbed his chin, "but how?"

Stephanie smirked, "I've got it."

Chris and Hunter turned to her eager to hear what she was thinking, "we're listening."

Stephanie nodded, "well Randy seems to be the weak link of Evolution, he has a weakness for the ladies which we can play on."

Chris and Hunter nodded agreeing with what she was saying so far, "and?"

She smiled, "and I lead him on for a bit making out like I want him or something, well at least making him think that anyway, and you two can beat the other two whilst Randy is preoccupied with me until finally we reveal my alliance with you two making him look like a complete and utter fool. What do you think?"

Hunter smiled, "I think you're a genius."

Chris nodded, "I've got to agree, that is a brilliant idea and should work out perfectly."


	8. Chapter 8

Monday quickly came and all three of them were in the locker room together and Stephanie was changing in the bathroom, "are you guys sure you want to see my outfit before I go out there?"

Hunter and Chris both exchanged amused looks and nodded, "yes Steph, we need to know exactly what you're going to look like so that you don't distract us as well."

She sighed, "okay then."

She walked out of the bathroom in a pair of low slung black leather pants and a blouse that just had a couple of buttons done up in the middle to keep it in place whilst showcasing a lot of cleavage, "wow."

Stephanie smiled, "you like?"

Hunter nodded, "are you sure that's safe to go out there in though? He might just jump you there and then."

She shrugged, "you'll have to protect me if he tries something but yeah I quite like this outfit, I think it's rather eye catching."

Hunter and Benoit both nodded, "you can say that again."

Triple H and Chris Benoit were scheduled to meet Batista and Ric Flair in a tag match later on in the evening so they got themselves changed and ready for the match hoping Randy would accompany Flair and Batista.

It was a couple of minutes before the match and Stephanie, Hunter and Benoit were all stood in the locker room crowded around the monitor when Evolution's music hit and Batista and Ric Flair walked out and Stephanie sighed, "damn, I was hoping to make another impact tonight but no Randy."

Hunter who'd continued to watch the screen noticed something, "actually you're wrong Steph, he's just come out a little behind them so we're on."

She smirked, "perfect. I'll see you guys later and good luck."

Hunter and Chris walked out of the locker room to head to the ring.

The match was progressing and Randy was interfering quite a lot when suddenly Stephanie walked out from the back and stood on the top of the ramp the crowd started cheering. Randy turned around to see Stephanie stood at the top of the ramp and she did a little wave at him.

Meanwhile back in the ring Hunter had been taken out of the equation by Ric and was battling with him on the outside of the ring and Batista was battling Benoit in the ring when Batista knocked Benoit down to the mat and he turned to Randy who stood ringside with his belt, "belt Randy, give me the damn belt."

Randy didn't hear him though as Stephanie was stood at the top of the ramp looking very sexy and Randy was enthralled by her and in the time that Batista had been calling for the belt it had given Benoit the change to recuperate and stand back up. Benoit met Batista when he turned around with the Crippler Crossface to which Batista tapped out and Benoit and Triple H were successful again.

As soon as the bell sounded Stephanie turned around and walked backstage.

After the match Stephanie waited in the locker room for Chris and Hunter to return and as soon as they did she stood up, "how did it go?"

Hunter smiled, "it was perfect, you seemed to capture Ric's attention too as for a while he stopped beating me up."

Chris shrugged, "well she certainly had Randy's attention as Batista asked for the belt and he didn't give it to him as he was too worried about staring at you."

Stephanie smiled, "I'd say phase one was successful, wouldn't you?"

Hunter and Chris both nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in Evolution's locker room Batista was throwing some thing's across the room "Randy what the hell were you thinking?!"

Randy shook his head, "shush, you'll give me a headache."

Batista shook his head and was about to say something when Flair stepped in, "we had them beat Randy, why the hell didn't you give Batista the belt?"

Randy shrugged, "I didn't hear him ask for it."

Ric sighed, "why didn't you interfere when he was in the Crossface then?"

Randy looked at the floor, "I didn't see it happening."

Ric shook his head, "why didn't you see it happening?"

Randy smirked, "Stephanie was here again looking very sexy, I think she wants me."

Batista sighed, "and you base this on what exactly?"

"Well she's not going to want Mr Toothless Aggression is she? And she's hardly going to be after Hunter after their history or Ric because of his age, no offence Ric but she'd want someone young and able to cope with her sexual needs wouldn't she and that would be me."

Batista shook his head, "next time concentrate on the match not her."

Randy smirked, "so you think she wants me?"

Batista just hit him around the back of the head not willing to verbalise an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

The next week was passing rather quickly as Stephanie was spending a lot of the time on the phone with Hunter discussing where they were headed with the plan.

She was lying on her couch talking to Hunter, "so what are the matches for next week?"

Hunter laughed, "me one on one with Randy and Chris one on one with Batista."

Stephanie groaned which made Hunter laugh, "what's the problem Steph?"

She rolled her eyes, "hmm let me see, you mentioned the name Randy, how's that for you?"

"Awww Steph you know you love him really."

She shook her head, "say that again and I swear it will be the last thing you ever say."

He laughed, "alright Steph, but seriously what is the plan for Raw with you and Randy, I need to be let in on the secret."

Stephanie laughed, she had a little something up her sleeve but she wasn't ready to let it out just yet so she grinned wickedly to herself, "I'm sorry Hunter but I can't tell you, it's a secret until Monday."

Hunter pouted, "but Steph that's mean."

She smirked, "I know, you'll just have to wait."

Just then the doorbell rang and Stephanie made her excuses and hung up the phone to answer the door.

On her way to the door she was replaying the conversation with Hunter to herself and she was chuckling as she opened the door to see Shane and Marissa on the other side with Declan. She smiled, "hey you guys, long time no see."

Shane nodded, "yeah, can we come in please?"

She nodded, "of course."

Stepping aside she made way for them to enter the house.

Once everyone was settled in the living room Stephanie said, "so what can I do for you?"

Shane sighed, "it's about this thing with Hunter."

She nodded, "you mean where I'm managing him and Chris?"

Shane nodded, "yeah, I don't like it. You look like a slut and like you're easy and that is no way that I want my sister looking."

Shaking her head she couldn't believe her brother, "hold up Shane, you've got a problem with the way I'm dressing and not the fact that I'm working with Hunter?"

He shrugged, "okay maybe it is both but both of them are very bad ideas on your part."

She laughed dryly, "that's rich coming from you Mr 'Let's buy WCW and ECW and run Dad out of the business and take over together' isn't it?"

He sighed, "okay, maybe that wasn't my brightest idea ever but come on Steph, look at what you're doing to yourself and the family."

Stephanie shook her head, "now we're getting down to it, you feel I'm disgracing the family by showing off a bit of cleavage huh?"

Shane nodded, "yes you are, you look like a tramp and I bet Hunter is loving every minute of it. He's only using you to get what he wants and then he'll drop you faster than he'd drop a hot potato once he has it."

She had to hold back her anger with a baby in the room, "jeez Shane say what you think why don't you. Marissa do you feel the same way as Shane does?"

Marissa nodded, "yes I've got to agree with Shane, you're bringing a disgrace on the family doing what you're doing."

Stephanie sighed, "I'm doing this for me, not for any of you guys and it's none of your business how I run my life."

Shane sighed, "Steph you're my sister and you're ruining yourself like this."

For a few minutes nobody said a word, they sat there in a very stony silence until finally Stephanie spoke up, "alright Shane so you don't like what I'm doing, what do you suggest I do?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, there's something more suited to your talents available I'm sure and you won't have to use your boobs to get it."

Stephanie got up, "you think I'm using my boobs to get what exactly Shane?"

Shane stood up so they were eye to eye, "I think you're using your boobs to get Hunter back but you're playing both him and Randy off against the other because you get a cheap kick out of watching men fight over you."

"You think I'm using my boobs to get Hunter back? Getting Hunter back hadn't even entered my mind. The only thing I want to do is show Dad that I can do something and that I am useful and whatever you may think or say Shane it doesn't matter to me because I'm going to do it anyway."

Shane raised his eyebrows, "really?"

She nodded, "really."

He nodded in acknowledgement of what she had said, "if that's the case then it is either us or Hunter, you can't have us both so which will it be?"

Stephanie was a bit taken aback, "what do you mean Shane?"

"What I mean is that either you dump this thing with Hunter or you never speak or see any of us again."


	10. Chapter 10

Stephanie stood there silent, "are you seriously asking to choose managing Hunter and Chris Benoit over you, my family?"

Shane nodded, "yes I am, there is no way I am going to stand by and watch you mess about on TV and ruin this family's good name. The decision is yours."

She went over and looked out of the window of her house; it was a bright sunny day, such a contrast to the stormy feeling inside of the house.

A further few minutes passed before Shane said, "so have you decided yet?"

Stephanie turned to face him, "I can't believe you're making me choose."

He shrugged, "so what's your decision, us or Hunter?"

She sighed and looked at the floor before she looked back up at Shane, "my decision is . . . I'm going to continue to manage Hunter, if you can't handle me doing something that I enjoy doing and I want to do then that's your decision. I'm not giving this up just because you said I should."

Shane shook his head, "I can't believe you did that."

She glared at him, "no, I can't believe **you** did that. I'm not a little girl anymore Shane, I won't listen to what you say and then do as you tell me without even batting an eyelid, I'm strong and I'm independent and if you haven't learnt that by now then that's your loss."

Shane picked up Declan as Marissa stood up, "fine then, if that's your decision then we're leaving. I hope you're happy with yourself."

He stormed out with his family and slammed the door behind him, as soon as the door was slammed Stephanie collapsed onto the couch crying her eyes out, what had she done?

Meanwhile in another part of Greenwich Hunter was on the phone to Chris, "yes Chris I know we should know but she won't tell me, she said it is a secret and will stay that way until Monday and it's killing me."

Chris laughed, "I'm sure there are a few things about Stephanie which are killing you right now."

Hunter groaned, "get a life Chris."

"I seem to have hit a nerve there Hunter. You already told me that the two of you have been on the phone constantly all week and now you're being all coy about it, how sweet."

Hunter sighed, "jerk. I don't have any feelings for Stephanie at all anymore; we're just business partners together for the common good, nothing more. Although I do think I am going to go and pay her a visit, I need to find out what she's planning."

Chris laughed, "no other reason you want to see her?"

Hunter growled, "CHRIS!"

Chris laughed, "sorry sorry, if you do go and see her and she does tell you let me know so I can be prepared too."

Hunter nodded, "will do."

He hung up the phone and as soon as he had put the phone down he got up and grabbed his keys ready to leave the house and head to Stephanie's, "I'm sure she won't mind the company."

Hunter pulled up at Stephanie house and he noticed that her front door seemed to be open slightly which worried him so he slowly got out of his car and made his way to the door and gently pushed it open not making a sound in case there were intruders and he didn't want to alert them to his presence.

As soon as he was through the front door he quietly shut it behind him and he headed to the lounge to see if he could see anything.

When he reached the lounge he slowly walked inside looking around and he saw nothing or no one but as he scanned past the couch he saw the vision of Stephanie hunched over shoulders shaking and he knew what was happening, she was crying.

Hunter immediately went over to ger side and sat down and pulled her into his arms and held her but as soon as she felt someone's arms wrap around her she started struggling to get away but when she recognised the arms she sank into his embrace.

Hunter didn't know why he did that, it just felt right to hold her and try to comfort her as she cried before he tried to find out what was bothering her.


	11. Chapter 11

Hunter held Stephanie as she cried and after about ten minutes she stopped crying and pulled away wiping her eyes, "thank you and I'm sorry."

Hunter shrugged, "not a problem, I couldn't stand by and watch a beautiful lady cry now could I?"

She smiled softly, "how did you get in?"

He motioned to the door, "uh the um front door was open, I promise I didn't break in."

She couldn't help but laugh at the worried expression on his face, "it's okay I believe you. I guess I should have checked the door when Shane shut it."

He nodded, "okay. Care to tell me why you were crying then?"

Stephanie just got up, "are you thirsty or hungry? I am."

She walked to the kitchen leaving a bemused Hunter behind.

Hunter sat on the couch for a minute debating what the best thing to do would be and eventually he decided that he should follow her, getting the truth out of her would probably be like getting blood out of a stone but he was going to try his hardest.

He walked into the kitchen to see Stephanie making herself a salad sandwich so he said, "nice choice of filling there, very healthy."

She turned her head to look at him, "you're welcome to some too if you want."

Hunter just nodded, "alright then that would be nice, it's been ages since I've had a salad sandwich."

Stephanie laughed, "I love them."

She turned her attention back to making the sandwiches and putting them on plates.

When she'd finished they both grabbed their sandwich and a bottle of water and walked back into the lounge.

When they were sat comfortably eating their lunch Hunter said, "okay Steph no more running now. Why was your front door open and why were you crying?"

She sighed, "it doesn't matter, it's no big deal."

He scoffed, "no big deal? This is you, the independent strong woman who cries over very little, I don't believe you so spill."

She sat silent for a minute before she said, "it's Shane, we had a huge fight and he walked out and slammed the door behind him."

Hunter nodded, "okay, so what was the fight over?"

Stephanie looked up at him and bit her lip before reluctantly saying, "it was over you."

He nearly choked on his sandwich, "me?"

She nodded, "yeah."

He frowned, "why? What did I do wrong?"

She sighed, "nothing. The bottom line is that Shane didn't like the way I've been dressing and he thought I was disgracing the family name."

Hunter shook his head, "like your family haven't done that for themselves."

Stephanie glared at him and he quickly shut up which allowed her to continue, "anyway he doesn't like me working with you and Chris because he thinks you're after power and will drop me fast as soon as you've got what you want. He also thinks I'm using my boobs to get you back and I'm enjoying playing you and Randy off against each other."

Hunter sat back taking all of the information on board, "so Shane thinks I'm using you?"

She nodded, "yeah, the best part is he made me choose between him and you and I chose you so he wants nothing more to do with me."

He stood up, "I'm going to kill him."

Stephanie stood up and grabbed his arm, "please don't, I just want to forget it happened and move on."

Hunter shook his head, "how can you just move on? Your brother told you he wanted nothing more to do with you."

She shrugged, "I have to so please sit down and leave it be."

He reluctantly nodded and did as she said, "if that's what you want."

Stephanie nodded, "it is so just do it."

Hunter sat back down and picked his sandwich back up to continue eating not sure where to go from there.


	12. Chapter 12

Hunter finished his sandwich and put his plate in the kitchen before making his excuses and leaving.

When he got outside he contemplated going to pay Shane a visit but he knew that if he did Stephanie was likely to kill him and the plan would be no more as Stephanie wouldn't be around to distract Randy so Hunter just climbed back into his hummer and headed home.

Hunter walked through the front door of his Greenwich home and immediately picked up the phone and dialled a number, "hey Chris it's me, I was just thinking that maybe we should tell Stephanie to kind of stay home this week, you know to kind of build the suspense and put a break in between her appearances."

Chris frowned, "okay Hunter what did you do?"

Hunter was shocked, "hey I didn't do anything thank you very much."

"Sure you didn't, or maybe she did something. Why else would you not want her at Raw this week?"

Hunter sighed, "okay, the real reason that I think we should give Steph some time off is because she's just had a huge argument with Shane and he said he'll never talk to her again and she'll never see them."

"Why did they do that?"

Hunter laughed dryly, "because of me and this management thing. He accused her of using her boobs to get back in the WWE or something and he said that I'm only after her for power and that she's enjoying playing me and Randy off against each other and he told her to choose between me and between him and she chose me and he stormed out and left Stephanie in tears."

Chris sighed, "ah I see, maybe it would be best for her if she took this week off. I'm sure you can handle Randy alone."

Hunter smiled, "I am the Game, I am that damn good, of course I can handle Randy. You can suggest to Stephanie she takes the week off though because I don't want to."

Chris laughed, "wimp. I'll call her then and talk to her and if she wants to throttle anyone I'll send her in your direction."

Hunter shook his head, "whatever."

They both hung up the phone so they could get on with other things.

Once Chris had hung up from Hunter he took a deep breath and dialled Stephanie's number, "hi Steph its Chris."

Stephanie smiled, "hey Chris, what can I do for you?"

"Me and Hunter were talking and thinking."

She laughed, "you and Hunter thought? I wondered what the noise was."

He laughed, "well really Hunter did all of the thinking."

"That explains a lot. Anyway what was it you wanted again?"

Chris sighed, "me and Hunter thought that maybe you could do with the week off and we could sort of leave Randy wondering what is going on and if it was like a two time thing or whatever. Basically we decided that you don't have to come to Raw this week."

Stephanie frowned, "Hunter told you about the Shane thing didn't he?"

He bit his lip, "yes, why?"

She shook her head, "that's the only reason you don't want me at Raw isn't it? You are, or more Hunter is worried that I won't be able to handle the Randy thing after my fight with Shane and he's wrong. I will be fine by Monday and he doesn't need to wrap me up in cotton wool, I'm a big girl and I can handle a little fight and I will be there on Monday whether you like it or not."

Chris was a bit taken aback, "are you always this feisty?"

She nodded, "yes pretty much. I hate people trying to protect me and everything because I'm a big girl and I don't need protecting. I'll see you on Monday then Chris?"

Chris nodded, "see you Monday Steph."

He hung up and contemplated whether to tell Hunter or not.

As soon as Chris had hung up the phone he took a deep breath, never again was he going to attempt to do something like that with Stephanie, she was too headstrong and independent and if she wanted to be there she would and if she didn't she wouldn't.

When Stephanie had hung up the phone to Chris she thought about ringing Hunter and giving him a strong piece of her mind but she decided against it and she went into her bedroom and took the outfit out of her wardrobe, "if Shane already thinks that I'm a disgrace to the family and I am showing too much cleavage then I guess there's no harm in me making a few alterations to this little outfit in time for Raw."

She took the outfit into the lounge to adjust to her requirements and make it a little more raunchy than it already was.


	13. Chapter 13

Monday came and Stephanie arrived extra early to make sure that she had plenty of time to adjust her outfit and do her make up and hair to perfection so that they complimented the outfit in the best way that it could. As soon as she reached the locker room she put her suitcase down and went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Chris Benoit was next to arrive and when he went into the dressing room he noticed the bathroom door was shut and that there was a suitcase next to the couch so he called out, "Hunter is that you?"

He waited until he then heard a feminine voice, "no Chris it's me, I'm getting ready for tonight but you can't come in as I don't want either of you to see me."

Chris laughed, "alright Steph, just so that I know who you are and everything."

He made himself comfortable on the couch to wait for her to get out of the bathroom or Hunter to arrive, whichever came first.

A while later Hunter walked in, "hey Chris how's things?"

Chris shrugged, "yeah good, you?"

Hunter nodded, "yeah not bad. Why is the bathroom door shut? You didn't make an awful smell in there did you?"

Chris frowned, "Hunter!"

Hunter shrugged, "well what other reason would there be?"

"Maybe Stephanie is in there getting ready for the show tonight."

Hunter's eyes widened. "she's here? I thought she was going to stay at home."

Through the door Stephanie shouted, "I can hear you you know Hunter."

She stuck her head out of the bathroom, "stop talking about me like I'm not here or I need special treatment or anything. I'm here and I'm raring to go tonight, Randy won't know what hit him."

With that said sshe pulled her head back and shut the door again.

Hunter just muttered, "yeah but what about what hits us?"

Chris laughed, "just relax Hunter, you're a big boy."

Hunter glared at him, "you don't know her as well as I do."

He sat down on the couch and just waited for her to get out of the bathroom.

About half an hour before show time and Hunter and Chris were getting ready for the show and changing into their wrestling gear when they heard the bathroom door open and they turned expectantly towards it to see Stephanie walk out dressed in a leather mini skirt which had obviously been shortened as it barely covered her bum and a tank top that had strategically placed holes made in it to show off a lot of skin but cover the most important areas and a plunging neck line to it.

Both men were in shock as they saw her, "wow."

Stephanie smiled sheepishly, "it's not too much is it?"

Hunter shook his head ,"Uh Randy's going to have a heart attack."

She looked at the floor and then back up at them, "do you like it?"

Chris and Hunter both nodded, "oh yeah."

Both men continued to change so they wre also ready for the show.

Chris Benoit's match against Batista was up first and Stephanie and Hunter were sat on the couch together watching it when she lay her head on his shoulder, "you're not mad that I came tonight are you? I know you set Chris up to talk me into staying home but I couldn't."

He sighed, "no I'm not mad at you that you came and yes I was the one that coerced Chris into asking you to stay home but only because I thought you might need some space."

She kissed Hunter's cheek, "thank you for caring but I wanted to do this, I had to do this to prove a point to Shane that I wasn't changing for anybody."

"Is that the reason for this?" He motioned to her outfit so she knew what he was talking about.

Stephanie nodded, "yeah it is, the skirt was longer and the top didn't have any holes in it but if he thought I was cheap before I thought I'd just show him how cheap I can be."

Hunter shook his head, "you shouldn't have but hey if it makes you happy then who am I to tell you what to do?"

She smiled, "thank you, that means a lot to me that you're so cool."

He just shrugged, what was he meant to say?

Soon Hunter was up and as he was the last match of the night it afforded them a bit more scope for Stephanie to interfere as nobody could then go looking for her afterwards to ask questions.

Hunter went out for the match and then Randy went out and it started and they traded blows and went move for move for about ten minutes before Stephanie decided to make an appearance at the top of the ramp. Randy didn't seem to notice her when she entered the arena so she slowly walked closer to the ring and as she did the cheers got louder and louder which did eventually get Randy to look at her and as soon as he did his mouth hit the floor which gave Hunter back the upper hand.

A few more minutes passed with Randy having the upper hand and as he set Hunter up for the RKO Stephanie beckoned him over to her with her finger so Randy forgot all about Hunter and walked towards Stephanie. As he got close she beckoned him to bend down to her so he lent through the middle and top rope and as he did Hunter had come to and was stood watching the action.

Stephanie could see Hunter was watching and from nowhere she got this impulse to make him jealous so where as she was going to lean forward a bit and give Randy a birds eye view of her cleavage she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him a little closer and softly and quickly kissed his lips and pushed him back towards the ring where he was caught with Hunter's boot and then the pedigree for the win.

As soon as Stephanie had pushed Randy back towards the ring she wiped her mouth in disgust and once she watched Hunter pedigree him she turned back around and walked up the ramp again and to the back.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Stephanie walked up the ramp and to the back she headed straight to the locker room where Chris was barged straight past him and grabbed her bags and left again without saying a word to Chris, she felt really sick and needed out of the arena as soon as possible because she felt dirty.

Back in the ring Hunter was fuming and he wanted to have it out with her for being so stupid in kissing him as that would just egg him on even more which could cause them a lot of problems. Climbing out of the ring he raced up the ramp and straight to the locker room to find her to have it out with her.

Chris was stood in the middle of the locker room shocked and confused over what happened and the way Stephanie had reacted when she returned and then left just as quickly.

Suddenly the locker room door slammed open and Hunter came marching in, "where is she?"

Chris frowned, "she who?"

Hunter glared at him, "stupid bitch Stephanie, that's who."

Chris sighed, "okay you need to calm down."

"I am calm. Now tell me where the hell she is so I can kill her."

Chris shook his head, "I don't know where she is Hunter, she came back here grabbed her stuff and walked out again not saying a word to me so your guess as to where she has gone is as good as mine. What is your problem with her though?"

"She kissed Randy, that's my problem or weren't you watching to know that?"

Chris frowned, "I was watching but I don't see why you care so much, you got the win and that's all that matters. It's not like you care anything for her anyway."

Hunter shook his head, "I never said that."

Chris nodded, "actually you did, I asked you numerous times and you said there was nothing."

Hunter sighed, "I'm not getting in to this again."

He walked past Chris and into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Chris winced as he heard the door slam, "when is he going to come out of denial?"

Meanwhile in the Evolution locker room Randy was on cloud 9, "she likes me, she really really likes me."

Ric was furious and was ready to throttle Randy, Batista who was normally the calmer of the three of them said, "Randy if she liked you where is she now?"

Randy shrugged, "she's playing all coy with me, she wants me to do the running to her."

Ric glared at him, "are you that stupid that you seriously believe that? Randy she's using you, every time she appears she happens to distract you which leads to the loss. She's got to be some way attached to Hunter and Benoit."

Randy shook his head in denial, "no way, she doesn't want them she wants me."

He went off to think of a way to make her his.

Hunter finished his shower and went back out to the locker room to Chris, "I'm sorry for snapping at you, I didn't mean to take my anger out on you but she gets me so frustrated sometimes and I just want to knock some sense into her."

Chris laughed, "that's not a wise idea but I can understand where you're coming from because when you care dee . . ."

Before he could finish Hunter put his hand up, "don't you dare finish that sentence or I'll knock some sense into you. I'm going now because there is something I have to do. I'll call you later in the week and we can discuss strategy."

Chris nodded, "alright, just be careful, no killing anyone."

Hunter laughed, "I won't."

He packed his bags and picked them up before he walked out.

When Stephanie had left the arena she'd gotten in her rental car and driven to the hotel she was staying in that night and she'd gone straight to her room.

As soon as the door was firmly shut and her bags were on the floor and she had taken out her toiletries bag she went into the bathroom and started the shower running before stripping off and climbing in to a nice warm relaxing shower which was exactly what she needed.

Stephanie lathered up her hair and scrubbed it clean before she washed her body making sure she got rid of any Randy residue and she let her head fall back and the water run all over her face and body. It felt pretty good watching Hunter get all mad and jealous as he watched her kiss Randy, it gave her a sense of power over him but she was confused by him getting mad and by her reaction, it's not like they cared for each other anymore or anything.

Stephanie was just finishing up in the shower when there was a non stop heavy knocking at the door to her hotel room and she frowned. It was way too late to be having visitors but she wrapped a towel around her hair and then one around her body before she stepped out of the bathroom to open the door and see who was not so subtly asking for the door to be opened.


	15. Chapter 15

Hunter had left the arena and gotten straight into his rental car and drove back to the hotel, with any luck Stephanie would be staying here to and he could have it out with her.

Hunter climbed out of his car and walked into the lobby of the hotel and over to the reception desk and the lady smiled at him, "good evening sir, what can I do for you?"

Hunter ran a hand through his hair, "yeah I was wondering if Stephanie McMahon was staying in this hotel please?"

The receptionist frowned, "I'm sorry sir but I can't give out information on the people that are staying here, if you were her husband or family then it would be a different matter but I'm afraid as you're not I can't."

Hunter bit his lip, there was no way he could pass as family but he could pass as her husband, they were married once, "actually Stephanie is my wife but I've forgotten which hotel she was staying in so could you give me her room number now please?"

The receptionist nodded, "I'm sorry sir." She looked through the computer and then back up at him, "there's good news, we do have a Stephanie McMahon staying here, she's in room 309."

Hunter smiled and nodded, "thank you so much."

The receptionist smiled, "you're welcome, have a good evening."

Hunter just nodded and headed to the elevator.

He rode the elevator to the third floor and walked along until he was outside room 309, as soon as he was he started knocking on the door, a non stop insistent knocking that she couldn't ignore and she'd have to open the door.

After a couple of minutes the door opened and ignoring the fact that Stephanie was wearing just a towel he barged past her and walked straight in.

Stephanie opened the door to see who was there and before she could say anything Hunter had barged past her and went inside so she shut the door and turned around to face him, "okay, what gives you the right to barge in here without so much as a hello or letting me put some clothes on?"

For the first time Hunter looked at her, "oh sorry, I didn't realise you were only wearing a towel. You can put something on if you want."

She frowned and grabbed a pair of loose fitting pants and a tank top and went into the bathroom to change.

Once she was dressed she came out of the bathroom with brush in hand and started brushing her wet hair through, "okay so what was so important that you had to see me right now?"

He frowned, "why did you kiss him?"

She sighed, "kiss who?"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Randy, that's who."

Stephanie sighed, "I wanted to help you win and I just did."

"The outfit you were wearing tonight was plenty to distract him, you only had to lean forward a little and he would have seen some cleavage and that would have distracted him but no, you had to go the cheap route and kiss him."

She glared at him, "the cheap route?! Have you listened to yourself lately? One kiss is nothing, it doesn't mean that I want him and it doesn't make me cheap, it's not like there's a man in my life that would care."

"To a normal man a kiss might be nothing but to Randy Orton a kiss means you want him. Randy doesn't think like everybody else."

She frowned, "yeah well I wouldn't want him; he can't kiss to save his life."

For a few minutes Hunter just stared out of the window and Stephanie brushed her hair out properly, "Hunter why did you really come here?"

Hunter turned around to face her, "I came here to tell you that I think you made a huge mistake kissing Randy and that he isn't going to let up on you. After the kiss tonight Randy is going to be even more determined to get you as he'll think that you want him too and he won't care what he does or how he gets it done but he'll stop at nothing to get you as his girl."

She shrugged, "and if I tell him that I'm not interested and it was a mistake?"

He sighed, "it will mean nothing, no is not in his vocabulary."

She shook her head, "he'll learn what no means, I don't care what you say he'll listen to me if he comes looking for me and I'll tell him no I'm not interested and that it was a mistake."

Hunter stalked over to Stephanie and grabbed her arms, "did you not listen to me when I said he doesn't know the meaning of the word no? Even if you told him a thousand times he still wouldn't listen to you, he'll still pursue you."

"Well I'll tell him he's a crap kisser then, that would be the truth and that will make him leave me alone."

He turned away from her and walked back to the window, "I give up, nothing I say to you will make you understand. Do whatever you like, see if I care."

She frowned, "but you obviously do care, you wouldn't be telling me this if you didn't."

He swung his head to face her, "I care whether you ruin our plan or not, I care whether your actions mean we're going to have to change our plan. The one thing I don't care about is you."

As soon as those words left Hunter's mouth it was like a dagger to her heart and Stephanie bowed her head so he couldn't see her eyes fill with tears and the few solitary ones that escaped.

Hunter saw her bow her head and he walked over to her and lifted her chin so she was looking at him and when he saw the tears he wiped them away with his thumb, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Before he knew what he was doing he leant down and captured her lips in a kiss which she quickly returned.

After a minute of kissing he pulled away, "oh my God, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

He turned around and walked out of the room leaving Stephanie shocked and calling out his name.


	16. Chapter 16

As the reverberation of the slamming of the door stopped Stephanie sat down on her bed and reflected over what had just happened, Hunter had kissed her for some unknown reason after they'd had a fight and then he stormed out.

She had to admit she enjoyed the kiss a little but she didn't know what else to think so she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up around her chin to get some sleep.

As soon as Hunter had kissed Stephanie he knew he'd made the biggest mistake ever so he had stormed out and headed straight to Chris Benoit's room and as he arrived he banged on the door.

When Chris opened it Hunter immediately said, "why did you just let me go and do that? Why didn't you stop me?"

Chris frowned and ushered Hunter inside, "I have no idea what you're talking about so start from the beginning."

Hunter sighed, "I went to Stephanie's room we argued then I kissed her and it's all your fault."

Chris frowned, "I didn't tell you to go to her room, I didn't tell you to kiss her, so how exactly is it my fault?"

Hunter shrugged, "it just is, you're the one that wouldn't shut up that I fancied her so it's all your doing and now the plan is ruined, there is no way she'll want to be anywhere near me ever again."

Chris sighed, "you never know she might want to continue with the plan, just go to bed and sleep on it, I'm sure things will seem better in the morning but right now I want some sleep so go away."

Over the next week Stephanie and Hunter both spent a lot of time alone and a lot of time going over the events of the previous week but unlike what Hunter originally thought Stephanie didn't pull out of the partnership she decided to stick with it because she knew that her and Hunter were adults and they could work through it.

Monday quickly came and Stephanie was the first of the three of them at the arena and she was sat in the locker room reading a magazine when Chris arrived ,"hey Chris, long time no see."

Chris laughed, "oh yeah, it's been a whole week. How are you?"

She shrugged, "I'm good. Did you hear about my fight with Hunter?"

He nodded, "yes he told me, he thought you may want to pull out though."

She shook her head, "nah, it'll take more than that for me to leave you guys stranded."

Chris smiled, "that's good to know."

Just then Hunter arrived and just as soon as he dropped his bags he walked out again.

Chris watched Hunter arrive then leave and he said to Stephanie, "what's eating him?"

She frowned, "I'm not sure how much Hunter told you about our fight but it ended in a kiss."

Chris pretended he didn't know about it, "really? What happened?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what happened or how it came about. All I know is one minute we were arguing over Randy, the next he was kissing me and the next after that he was out of the door."

Chris frowned, "ah I see. Are you mad with him about it?"

Stephanie shook her head, "not really, these things happen in the heat of the moment. I'm going to go and talk to him and I'll see if I can make things better between us."

Chris nodded, "alright, good luck."

Stephanie walked out and as soon as she had Chris sighed, "why can't they just admit they have feelings for each other? Arrrgghhhhh."

He flopped onto the couch needing a lie down.

When Hunter had arrived he had seen Stephanie and he'd walked straight back out again, he just couldn't face her at the moment so he felt the best thing to do would be to leave so he'd come out here to the parking lot for some air.

Stephanie had gone off in search of Hunter and she headed straight for the parking lot as he normally went there to think when they were married.

When she reached the parking lot she headed straight for him, "we need to talk."

Hunter frowned, "I'm sorry. There we've talked and you can leave now."

She frowned, "grow a set of balls will you. Act like a mature adult and let us discuss the situation."

He frowned, "I kissed you, it was a mistake and I'm sorry about it. If you want to continue working with us then that's okay but I'm sorry and it will never happen again."

Stephanie shook her head at him, she was getting nowhere and she wouldn't her anywhere so she decided to leave it be, "okay, well now that that's sorted I'll leave you alone and I'll go and talk strategy with Chris."

She turned around to walk back inside the arena cutting her losses with Hunter and hoping he moved on.

Stephanie was walking through the corridor to get back to the locker room when seemingly out of nowhere Randy Orton turned up with a smirk on his face, "well well well, if it isn't Miss Stephanie McMahon. Were you looking for me?"

She raised her eyebrow and told a small lie, "uh no, I was just off to the ladies room."

Randy completely ignored what she said, "I wanted to talk to you about our little situation."

She shook her head, "the only situation we have is the one where I want to kick you in the balls right now for being such an ass."

She pushed past him but as she did Randy grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall knocking the wind out of her and he stood in front of her pinning her against the wall, "I told you I wanted to talk to you so we're going to talk."


	17. Chapter 17

Stephanie squirmed against the wall "Randy let me go will you?"

Randy shook his head, "no, I want to discuss what you did to me last week so we'll discuss it. You kissed me so you obviously want me."

She rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't want you if you were the last guy on earth, you can't kiss to save your life so let me go and you'll live to fight another day."

He shook his head, "there's no need to play coy with me now, we're alone so you don't have to deny your feelings for me."

She groaned, "please go to the Doctors and get your ears cleaned out, I don't want you . . . **ever**."

She pushed him backwards making him stumble and she made a break for it but he caught her and tripped her up and then used his body to pin her to the floor.

Hunter had been outside thinking and trying to sort his head out and when he eventually had everything straight in his mind he headed back inside.

He was walking through the corridors backstage when he heard a commotion in one of the ones he had just passed so he took a few steps backwards and saw a female pushing Randy off of her and then running away from him but Randy following and tripping her up before jumping on top of her. Hunter had no idea who she was but obviously she was being held against her will so he started running towards them.

When Randy had Stephanie pinned to the floor he took her flailing arms in his hands and pinned them to the floor above her head, "now that was a stupid move wasn't it? I told you that you were going to listen to me but you made a run for it and I don't take kindly to people doing that to me so I'll have to show you instead."

He bent down to kiss her but when he was inches away from her face he felt somebody grab the back of his collar and yank him off throwing him into a wall leaving Stephanie to cower behind a packing case.

Hunter was running down the corridor when he saw Randy obviously leaning down to kiss this woman and he reached their just in time to yank him off before he could touch her and he threw him full force against a wall, he still had no idea who the woman was because he had his attention on Randy.

When Randy smacked the wall all his breath was knocked out and his head hurt from where he had hit it abut Hunter immediately came over and put his hand around his throat choking him, "I don't know what you think you're doing Randy but I suggest you leave the lady alone, it's obvious that she doesn't want you and if I catch you doing anything like this ever again I won't hesitate to harm you more than I have done today."

He slapped him across the face and watched him crumple to the floor before he turned his attention to the victim.

Once Hunter had disposed of Randy he slowly turned around to see where Randy's victim was and he saw the top of a head behind a packing case and he went and knelt in front of her, "hey, it's alright he won't hurt you now."

Just then the head lifted up and he saw her face, "Stephanie? What happened?"

Stephanie sighed, "I was walking when he decided he wanted to talk to me so he pinned me against the wall and I eventually threw him off after telling him his kissing sucked and then he ran after me and tackled me to the floor."

When she mentioned that she rubbed her knees over her jeans and Hunter pulled up the legs of her jeans, "are you alright?"

She nodded, "yeah I guess so, my knees hurt but other than that I'm okay. You can say I told you so if you want."

He saw a few red marks on her knees so he softly kissed them and then rubbed them lightly, "I'm not going to say I told you so, I did tell you what he was like but nobody deserved that and I didn't know he'd go to such great lengths. Come on let's go back to Chris."

He helped her up before wrapping a secure arm around her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his waist and he led her back to the locker room.


	18. Chapter 18

Hunter and Stephanie walked back into the locker room and Hunter carefully sat Stephanie down on the couch, "okay just relax there and calm down okay?"

She just nodded her head and Chris sat there stunned and he got up and grabbed Hunters arm dragging him outside, "okay so what did I miss? Did you admit your feelings for her or something?"

Hunter glared at Chris, "no I didn't but you missed Randy forcing himself on her."

Chris' eyes widened, "how? What? Why?"

Hunter sighed, "one of the deserted corridors, he tried kissing her after pinning her to the wall then floor and I think because she kissed him last week and he decided that she wants him."

Chris shook his head, "how's Steph doing? She looks kind of shaky."

Hunter nodded, "she is shaky, I think he really freaked her out with what he did and everything so I'm going to go back in okay?"

Chris nodded as Hunter walked inside.

Hunter walked back inside the locker room to see Stephanie in the same place that he had left her on the couch and he went and sat next to her, "hey, how you hanging?"

Stephanie smiled, "that sounds totally weird coming from you but I'm okay I guess, I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't have come along though. Where would he have stopped?"

Hunter sighed, "he wouldn't have raped you, that's the one thing he wouldn't have done. Knowing Randy like I do I would say that he'd have kissed you a lot and tried to get you to meet him later or go back to a locker room with him."

She sighed, "which I'd never do anyway, he's too gross and ugly and up himself."

He laughed, "that's a very good point there. Do you think I'm up myself though? I did hang out with him a lot."

She laughed and instinctively cuddled up to his side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head as she said, "I think you're surprisingly down to earth and you definitely put others before yourself."

She relaxed and lay there in his arms not really thinking about it.

Chris had left Hunter and Stephanie alone for a bit because he figured that they might come to their senses and admit their feelings or it would at least give them chance to talk about what happened.

After about an hour Chris walked back into the locker room to see them both sat comfortably on the couch with Stephanie firmly wrapped up in Hunters arms, "did I miss something?"

Stephanie and Hunter immediately jumped and pulled away and vehemently shook their heads, "nothing happened, I don't know what you mean."

Chris frowned, "oh sorry, I thought I'd missed something important and I thought I'd missed Hunter admitting something I know he's denying."

Hunter groaned, "here's an idea Chris, keep your mouth shut because you don't know what you're talking about. Stephanie and I were just talking and I was trying to make her feel better about earlier."

Chris nodded, "talking of earlier I heard through the grapevine that Randy's going out to the ring to make an announcement."

She laughed, "you mean you eavesdropped on them."

Chris shrugged, "same thing."

He put the TV on before sitting on the couch next to Stephanie so they could all watch to see what the big announcement was.

Randy had been steaming about what had happened earlier and as soon as the opening titles for Raw finished he made his way out to the ring and grabbed a microphone, "as you all know on Raw these past few weeks Stephanie McMahon has made her triumphant return and has been costing Evolution our matches. Well as you may also know last week things took an interesting turn last week so roll the vt."

Randy got the truck to play the footage of Stephanie kissing him.

When the vt had finished and the crowds booing of Randy died down he started talking again, "I know that Stephanie McMahon is in this building tonight as I saw her earlier when her **ex** husband came and beat me up for no reason so I would like Stephanie to come out her right now so we can discuss this."

Back in the locker room Stephanie stood up and straightened out her top, "if Randy wants a confrontation then that's what he'll get."

Hunter shook his head, "Steph don't do this."

Stephanie frowned, "I'm going out there and I'm going to let everybody know what sort of a man he is and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

She headed out and the two men watched her leave, "are you going to protect her Hunter?"

Hunter frowned, "do I look crazy? She'll kill me if I went out there with her but I will wait in the guerilla in case anything does happen."

Hunter left the locker room to go and wait in the guerilla for her.


	19. Chapter 19

Stephanie had heard enough of Randy running his mouth and she made her way down to the ring, as soon as she got through the ropes she grabbed a mic, "okay Randolph, what is it that you want?"

Randy was fuming, "the name's Randy and I want to know what the hell you think you're doing. You're running hot and cold with me and I don't like it one bit and quite frankly I won't stand for it."

She rolled her eyes, "finished whining yet? Let me clue these fans in to what happened earlier today. I was innocently walking backstage when you cornered me in a deserted corridor and threw me against the wall claiming I wanted you, I pushed you off and made a break for it but you chased me and tackled me to the floor and pinned me down before attempting to kiss me. Luckily for me Triple H saved me." Stephanie smiled as the crowd erupted at Triple H's name, "so now everyone knows the truth do you still want me to answer what I want from you?"

Randy nodded, "yes."

Meanwhile out the back Hunter was watching a monitor with baited breath, the last thing he needed was for her to push Randy so far that he'd snap and then wouldn't be able to be held responsible for his actions and so far Stephanie was pushing all the right buttons to make him head that way.

Back in the ring Stephanie was smirking, "well what I want from you is certainly something you wouldn't want to share with these fans; it's rather intimate."

Randy's eyes lit up, "I knew you wanted me."

She laughed, "who said I wanted you? I was talking about kicking you between the legs."

He visibly winced slightly, "then why did you kiss me?"

She shrugged, "to distract you because its fun, the kiss was the worst kiss I've ever had in my life. I know twelve year olds that can kiss better than you do."

With that last statement Randy snapped and he started walking towards Stephanie with fire and anger in his eyes backing her further and further into the corner until her back hit the turnbuckle, "you want me to show you how well I kiss huh? I can certainly do that."

He dropped his microphone and kissed Stephanie hard and cruelly on the mouth.

Backstage Hunter had been watching the screen intently as Stephanie was backed into the corner and then as soon as Randy kissed her Hunter made his way to ringside with no music or fanfare but his presence was quickly acknowledged by the roar of the crowd. Hunter slid in the ring in the ring and stood directly behind Randy, two could play this game.

Randy was enjoying the kiss with Stephanie but Stephanie wasn't, it was a lot worse than the first kiss and when he attempted to prise her mouth open with his tongue she bit his tongue and sent him reeling backwards away from the kiss.

Randy got angry that she bit his tongue and he pulled his fist back to punch her but as he did he felt someone grab his arm and swing him around but before he could see who they were he got punched squarely in the jaw and was sent to the floor.

Hunter had seen Randy pull back to punch Stephanie so he'd stepped in first and punched him and sent him to the floor before he gave him a swift kick to the ribs and stepped over to him to get to Stephanie who was still cowering in the corner, "are you alright?"

She nodded, "I will be in a minute."

She grabbed her microphone from where she'd dropped it to the floor, "Hunter pick him up."

Hunter dutifully picked Randy up but he couldn't stand on his own so figuring Stephanie wanted to be eye to eye with him Hunter dragged him to the corner and propped him up against the ropes before taking a step back.

Stephanie watched Hunter prop Randy up and she went and got in his face, "Randy that kiss was worse than the first. You really suck at kissing, no pun intended, and I wouldn't want you if you were the last guy on earth. You're ugly and arrogant which is a complete turn off and as I said you can't kiss to save your life, let me show you what it's like for me to like a kiss and to respond to it when I'm kissing a real man."

She dropped her mic before turning around to face Hunter and walking over to him.

Hunter was stood there in shock, he'd heard every word she'd said to Randy and now she was heading in his direction.

Before he knew what was happening Stephanie was right in front of him and had her hand around the back of his head pulling him closer to her and she planted a kiss firmly on his mouth. At first he tried to back away from but the way she had her arms wrapped around his neck and the feeling of her lips on his again made him surrender to it and he wrapped his arms firmly around her and kissed her back, before long they deepened the kiss and their tongues came out to play.


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanie and Hunter were kissing for a few minutes much to the enjoyment of the crowd and the horror of Randy.

When Stephanie eventually pulled back from Hunter she daintily wiped her mouth before picking the microphone back up and turning back to Randy, "that's what it is like to be kissed by and to kiss a real man."

She kicked Randy in the crotch before dropping the microphone and grabbing Hunter's hand dragging him out of the ring and backstage.

As soon as Stephanie and Hunter were back in the safety of the locker room Stephanie threw herself onto the couch, "where does that man get off?"

Hunter smirked, "I told you so."

She glared at him, "you told me you wouldn't say that."

He shrugged, "that was then and this is now and I changed my mind. Stephanie you should have listened to what I told you but you didn't so you've only got yourself to blame."

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him, "meanie."

Chris just stood there shaking his head, "you two are acting like an old married couple."

Stephanie frowned, "he may be old but we're not married."

Hunter frowned and mumbled, "not anymore at least."

She just looked at him and he shrugged.

The room had descended into silence until there was a knock on the door and Eric walked in, "what the hell was that about?"

Stephanie shrugged, "what? He deserved everything he got so screw you."

Hunter had to bite back a laugh; she was certainly full of fire tonight.

Meanwhile Eric was stood there unimpressed, "that's not smart or clever. For your actions out there tonight I am sending the three of you home and I don't expect to see any of you before next week."

She shrugged and grabbed her bag, "suits me, who'd want to hang around this hell hole anyway?"

She walked out of the room quickly followed by Eric.

As soon as Stephanie had left Chris turned to Hunter, "well I'm going to take an early flight home to my family and I suggest you go and try and control Miss Spitfire there before she does any more damage to anyone. I'll see you next week."

Chris then grabbed his bags and walked out leaving Hunter alone looking at the ceiling, "why me? Why me?"

He grabbed his bags to go and find Stephanie before somebody else got to her first.

Stephanie had taken her bags back to the hotel and had gone straight to the bar and ordered a stiff drink before going over to sit in a quiet, out of the way, corner booth to think about the nights events, "why did I kiss him? Have I finally lost my mind that much that I kissed my ex-husband?"

Hunter had gone back to the hotel in the hope of finding Stephanie and when he found her room he knocked on the door and got no answer, she was either avoiding him, in the shower or not there. Hunter hoped for the latter but wasn't entirely sure where she'd be if she wasn't there when an idea struck him, "the bar, she doesn't drink often unless she's under intense stress and this counts as intense stress."

He headed back towards the elevator to go down to the bar.

Hunter walked into the hotel bar and looked around until he saw her sat all alone in the corner so he went to the bar, "yeah, can I have another of whatever the lady in the corner booth is drinking please and just a water."

The barman nodded, "coming up."

The barman made the drinks up before handing them to Hunter.

Stephanie was so lost in her own little world that she didn't see or hear Hunter approach until he put his hand on her shoulder and she nearly made a new hole in the ceiling, "damn Steph, I didn't realise you were so jumpy."

She sighed, "oh it's you, I was completely out of it and I thought you were someone else."

He frowned, "Randy's not that dumb to come after you after tonight, well I don't think so at least."

He placed her drink down in front of her, "I took the liberty of ordering you another drink."

She smiled at the sweetness of it, "thanks, take a seat."

Hunter nodded and sat across from her, "so are you alright after earlier?"

She shrugged, "I could taste his kiss for the longest time and it was purely disgusting and then I kissed you and the taste kind of went away then but other than that I'm a little jumpy but nothing out of the ordinary."

He nodded, "that's good to know but there's something we need to talk about."

Stephanie nodded ready and willing to discuss it, "okay, what is it?"

He sighed, "the kiss."


	21. Chapter 21

Stephanie looked at the table and then back up at Hunter, "what about it?"

Hunter sighed, "I know why you did it and that was to piss Randy off but I just wondered if it changed things between us."

She sighed, "I don't think things will change between us, it was one kiss and that is it."

He looked at the table, "oh."

Stephanie had been watching Hunter's reactions and she saw his face fall when she said it was just a kiss and that was it and an indescribable feeling washed over her, it was almost like she felt bad for saying that.

She slid around the booth to sit next to Hunter, "okay spill."

Her looked at her, "what? You want me to spill my drink?"

She shook her head, "no, I want you to spill as to why you look like someone just killed your dog."

Hunter shrugged, "it's nothing, really it's not. Anyway I should get going to bed, I'll see you next week."

He got up to leave but Stephanie grabbed his arm pulling him back down, "not so fast, you're going to tell me what's going on even if it's the last thing I ever make you do."

Hunter had felt trapped into a corner when Stephanie had sat next to him and asked him what was going on so he thought it would be best to leave before he said something he'd regret but she'd quickly put a stop to that and he'd had to sit back down.

He sighed as he sat there, "it's dumb Steph, really it is."

She shook her head, "nothing is dumb right now so just stop stalling and start talking."

Hunter took a deep breath, "okay, I liked the kiss, a **lot**. There you've got it now I'll leave."

Stephanie shook her head, "hold up, what do you mean you liked the kiss a **lot**?"

He bit his lip, "well you remember I kissed you a few weeks back and ran away from you and just wanted to drop it?"

She nodded her head slowly not sure where it was going, "yeah."

He sighed, "well, um . . . old feelings have kind of been bubbling again and I liked the kiss a lot more than I should have being as your ex."

She nodded, "you mean you liked the kiss as in a boyfriend/girlfriend sense?"

He nodded, "yes."

Stephanie and Hunter then sat there in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say as they were both going everything in their head, Stephanie more so than Hunter, "_he liked the kiss as more than a revenge kiss, his feelings have bubbled to the surface again. What about mine?_"

After a few minutes of silence Hunter gently put his hand on her thigh, "um Steph say something please."

She shook her head to clear it of thoughts, "I don't know what to say Hunter, this is all so confusing for me."

He sighed, "again all I can do is say sorry. I'm going to go to bed, I might see you next week."

He removed his hand from her thigh and left the bar.

Stephanie felt his hand leave her thigh and a chill went up her spine, "_I can't still like him surely._"

She sat there for a few more seconds until the realisation dawned on her that she liked the kiss and she still liked him and she got up and ran towards the elevator.

Hunter had pressed the elevator to come so he could go back to his room and whilst he waited he stood there contemplating what he had just done and whether he'd just made the stupidest mistake of his life when the ding that signalled the arrival of the elevator snapped him out of his thoughts. He watched an old couple obviously still very much in love leave before he climbed in sighing, "_I wish that could be me and Stephanie._"

He leant against the railing just about to press the number for his floor when he heard, "WAIT, HOLD THE ELEVATOR!"

Feeling generous he pressed the button to hold the doors open instead.

When Stephanie realised how she felt she ran through the bar and towards the elevators when she saw Hunter climb in to one so she called out, "WAIT, HOLD THE ELEVATOR." It was in the vain hope that he'd hear her and wait for her.

As she kept running and the doors stayed open she realised he had obviously heard her and she ran straight into the elevator and lent on the railing trying to catch her breath.

Hunter waited for the person to get in the elevator with his eyes closed wishing they would hurry up so he could go back to his room. As soon as they entered the elevator he let the button for the doors go and pressed the button for his floor and turned to the lady, "what floor?"

Just then she lifted her head up and Hunter saw who it was, "Stephanie? What do you want?"

Stephanie had caught her breath when she heard Hunter say, "what floor?"

She looked up at him and for the first time in a long time it struck her how handsome he was and his next words completely passed by her as the elevator started moving but he started talking again, "hello, what do you want?"

She bit her lip, she knew it was now or never and she walked over to him pressing a finger to his lips before moving her hands around the back of his head pulling him closer to her catching him off guard before she claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Hunter had been feeling dejected when he'd left the bar, he wasn't sure what he had expected from Stephanie when he told her what he was feeling but now he had planned on going to bed and just wallowing in his own self pity, that was until she came flying into the elevator with him and then he put up a defensive wall and was quite short with her, "hello, what do you want?"

Stephanie's next move surprised him more than anything because she put a finger to his lips and before he could protest any she'd pulled his head down and was kissing him.

When she first kissed him he did not respond, he just stood there as she kissed him but as he got into the feel of it he did respond and he kissed her back and soon their tongues were in a battle for dominance until the elevator stopped and the doors opened onto Hunter's floor and they pulled away. Neither saying a word but Hunter grabbed Stephanie's hand and led her out of the elevator and passed a middle aged couple who smiled at them and at each other, "young love is so sweet." The middle aged couple climbed into the elevator letting Hunter and Stephanie be on their way.

Stephanie couldn't believe the unbelievable twists the night was taking, first Randy had forced himself on her and then she'd kissed Hunter in the middle of the ring and then he had admitted he liked the kisses and her as more than friends and then they were stood in an elevator making out like it was their last minutes on earth.

When the elevator had stopped she was nervous that he was going to tell her where to get off but he just silently took her hand and led her out and passed a couple that remarked on young love and that made Stephanie smile, if other people could see they were in love maybe they were?

Hunter opened his hotel room door and led Stephanie inside before he shut it behind them and leant on it, "okay what just happened back there?"

She smiled and sat on his bed, "I kissed you and you liked it."

He laughed, "arrogant much? Why did you kiss me though?"

Stephanie stuck her tongue out at him, "I'm not arrogant, you kissed me back so you must have liked it and I kissed you because I can."

He frowned, "that doesn't help me much you know."

She nodded, "I know, maybe if you came a little closer I'd tell you why I kissed you."

He apprehensively walked towards Stephanie until he was stood right in front of her and without warning she grabbed the front of his trousers and fell backwards on the bed pulling him on top of her and then rolling over to pin him underneath her, she'd learnt how to do that when they were married and was making great use of those skills.

Hunter was surprised at Stephanie's aggressive behaviour when she pinned him to the bed and he tried to get out of that predicament but she stopped him, "I thought you wanted to know why I kissed you."

He nodded, "I do but this is a very strange position to be in."

She smirked, "I like this position we're in so I won't let you up anytime soon."

She then leant closer to him so they were chest to chest and she moved to whisper in his ear, "I kissed you because I want you, in every sense of the word."

Hunter nearly flew off of the bed with those words, not with fright but in surprise but any thoughts of moving were sent straight out of his head as she latched on to his mouth.

Stephanie had surprised herself when she'd pinned Hunter to the bed and being on top of him was turning her on so much that she surprised herself even more when she said that she wanted him in every way and her words were true.

Before Stephanie knew what she was doing she was kissing him and her hands started wandering over his shirt clad chest and she was undoing the buttons so she could feel his bare chest under her hands.

As her hands worked on his shirt his hands started running up and down her back before he pulled her top over her head and discarded it, as soon as he did that Stephanie sat up, "okay we need to decide on where we go from here."

Hunter groaned, "I think you can feel where I want to go."

She wiggled a bit and could feel exactly what he meant, "okay but what would that mean for us if we went there?"

He frowned, he didn't want to have this conversation right now so he captured one of her nipples between his lips and started sucking on it causing her to moan and arch her back and then push his shirt off of his body.

Soon both Hunter and Stephanie were naked and lying on the bed with him on top of her, "are you sure you want this?"

She nodded, "yes."

They joined as one and started making love, all memories of the past and of Randy banished to far away places in their heads.


	23. Chapter 23

Stephanie and Hunter had been making love for a few hours but now they were exhausted and were just lying in each others arms, "so where do we go from here Stephanie?"

She looked up at him, "I know where I would like to go but I don't know that you would like it."

He sighed, "well if you can tell me then I can decide whether I want to go the same place that you do."

She rolled over so she was lying on his chest and was able to look deep into his eyes, "I want there to be an us, I want us to go forward together and try the whole dating thing."

He smiled, "oh really, you'd like that huh?"

She nodded, "yes I would like it."

Hunter kissed the tip of her nose, "it's a good thing I was thinking the same thing then wasn't it?"

She smiled, "you really mean that? You really want to try it again after everything I put you through last time?"

He nodded, "yes I do, things will be different this time I know."

Stephanie nodded, "it will I promise."

She kissed him once more before laying her head down and falling asleep.

A week had passed and it was now time for Raw and Chris Benoit was sat in their locker room very worried. He hadn't heard from Stephanie or Hunter all week, they were both late and he was worried that he had been left high and dry all on his own.

Suddenly the door burst open and Hunter and Stephanie walked in arm in arm and giggling, Chris stood up, "where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get the two of you all week and you're late,"

Hunter laughed, "chill Chris chill. We were just catching up on the times that we had missed, it's not my fault she's really horny."

Stephanie hit Hunter, "I can't believe you said that, deadman."

Hunter shook his head, "no, that's Taker not me."

Chris rolled his eyes, "here's an idea, just shut up and tell me what the hell is going on."

Hunter nodded, "you'd better sit down then."

Chris sat down on a chair and Stephanie and Hunter sat close together on the couch before Hunter started talking, "well last week you know you told me to control Stephanie before she did any more damage?"

Chris nodded, "yes, I remember she was particularly feisty and I told you that."

Hunter nodded, "well I caught up with her in the hotel bar and we talked a little bit and I ended up admitting for the first time what you've been telling me all along, I still had feelings for her. Anyway Stephanie was silent after I told her so I walked out and was in the elevator but she chased after me and made me hold the elevator for her before I knew it was her and then she kissed me for the first time."

Stephanie cut in, "second, the first time was early on when I joined you and you came to my hotel room and you kissed me."

Hunter sighed, "anyway we ended up going back to my hotel room and one thing led to another and we've spent the last week catching up hence neither of us returning your calls and us being late."

Stephanie frowned, "talking of being late, I should get ready for the show."

She got up and headed into the bathroom leaving the two boys alone.

As soon as she was in the bathroom Chris went and sat next to Hunter on the couch, "I told you that you still had feelings for her and I was right you do and she does you. Are you happy?"

Hunter nodded, "happy? No I'm not, there is no word in the dictionary to describe the jubilation I feel at this moment."

Chris nodded, "I'm happy for you but Randy won't be."

Hunter nodded, "I know but we have a plan for dealing with him."

Chris smirked, he had a feeling it would be interesting.

Meanwhile in Evolution's locker room Randy had been plotting Hunter and Stephanie's downfall for the past week and he had it all planned out perfectly he was going to go out to the ring and call them out and make them pay. Randy was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Hunter's music playing.

Hunter and Stephanie had decided to go out first and deal with Randy so as soon as the show was on the air his music hit and they walked out into the arena arm in arm before they made their way down the ramp and into the ring. Hunter grabbed a microphone as the crowd continued cheering them, he had a feeling they knew what was going on.

He was holding the microphone in his hand as the crowd quietened down, "I would like Randy Orton to come out here please, there is something I need to thank him for."

The whole crowd was stunned and so was Randy but he made his way to the top of the ramp, "okay I'm here, what is it you want to thank me for?"

Hunter smirked, "I want to thank you for hitting on Stephanie and being persistent and not taking no for an answer with her because if it wasn't for you we . . ."

He was cut off by Stephanie grabbing the microphone, "no, I'd like this pleasure." She turned to Randy, "we want to thank you for getting us back together."

Hunter wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist and held her close as she continued, "if it wasn't for you then we wouldn't be together again and neither of us would be this happy so thank you."

Randy shook his head, "but what about what he called you or how she lied to you?"

Hunter grabbed the microphone back, "that was the past Randy and we've learnt to forgive the past. If we all kept on to our hatred of previous actions then we'd all be pretty bitter people. Forgiving the past is what we all inevitably do anyway so thank you Randy for making us see what we both refused to see."

With that said Hunter dropped the microphone and turned Stephanie around in his arms planting a passionate kiss on her lips leaving no room for argument.


End file.
